Cokelat Pertama
by FI.Wsa - Krisna
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya Chouji Akimichi berpindah sekolah karena tak tahan akan bully-an yang diterimanya. Dapatkah di sekolah barunya dia mendapatkan teman? #ValentineFI2020


**Cokelat Pertama**

**Disclaimer : Chara not mine**

**Genre : Friendship, School**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Out of Character, Original story, Alternatif Universe, Bahasa kasar**

**Summary**

**Untuk kesekian kalinya Chouji Akimichi berpindah sekolah karena tak tahan akan bully-an yang diterimanya. Dapatkah di sekolah barunya dia mendapatkan teman? #ValentineFI2020**

**.**

**.**

Bisik-bisik yang sudah biasa dia dengarkan dia abaikan seperti biasa. Ada rasa nostalgia yang dirasakan sekaligus membuka luka yang coba dia tutup.

Namanya Chouji Akimichi, seorang pelajar Sekolah menengah atas berusia 16 tahun yang pindah pada akhir semester akhir di tahun pertama.

Alasan kepindahannya sangatlah simpel seperti dalam anime, pembullyan. Chouji memang bertubuh gemuk karena faktor keturunan, ayah dan seluruh saudara jauhnya paling banyak bertubuh gemuk karena itu setiap diadakan acara keluarga biaya yang keluar dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar dari acara keluarga biasa.

Selain itu Chouji akui dia seorang otaku, baik dalam game ataupun anime. Bahkan dirinya pernah berkhayal mati tertabrak truk demi menyelamatkan seorang gadis cantik dan berakhir di reinkarnasikan di dunia lain sebagai pahlawan.

_Yah Chouji dan sindrom Chuunibyou._

Walaupun otaku anime tetapi Chouji tidaklah menyukai anime bertemakan gadis loli, tidak suka dan tidak akan suka. Sampai akhir hayatnya dia akan tetap berjalan di jalan Milf, Onee-san dan big Oppai.

Namun begitu, saat hobinya sebagai otaku game dan anime diketahui dirinya segera dijauhi dan dicap sebagai lolicon, mesum, gendut brengsek, bau bawang, tukang intip, stalker.

Bahkan ada rumor jika dirinya selalu memandangi dada seluruh gadis di kelasnya bahkan mengintip ruang ganti para siswi.

_"Wah, si gendut melihat dada Samui dengan nafas memburu."_

_"Wah, fantasi si gendut ini pasti sudah liar."_

Ucapan semacam itu selalu dan selalu terucapkan dan hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya ditambah raut jijik menghina mereka membuat Chouji muak dengan kehidupan sekolahnya.

Serasa tidak cukup Chouji juga harus mengalami ancaman dari kakak kelasnya yang berandal. Menyudutkannya dengan jumlah dan mengancam akan menghajarnya jika tidak memberikan uang sakunya.

Sialan, hanya karena dia gemuk dia bisa dipecundangi?

Pada akhirnya Chouji meminta pada kedua orangtuanya untuk pindah sekolah dengan alasan kehidupan di kota tidak menyenangkan dan berniat mengambil sekolah di dekat rumah kakeknya yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota.

Kedua orangtuanya mengijinkannya dengan syarat hanya setelah akhir tahun pelajaran pertama sehingga Chouji akan mulai tahun kedua sekolahnya musim semi nanti dan itu hanya beberapa bulan lagi.

Dalam hati dia bersorak gembira, Chouji punya hati yang kuat segala bullyan yang dia terima tidak membuatnya berakhir sebagai Hikikomori.

Sampai pada hari itu, beberapa hari setelah libur musim dingin. Chouji mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di pipi gempalnya membuat tubuhnya yang besar terjatuh ke lantai.

Pelaku yang memukulinya merupakan seorang kakak kelas di tahun kedua. Dia datang bersama teman-temannya memasuki kelasnya pada saat istirahat makan siang dan mendatangi mejanya dan berakhir dengan memukulnya yang tengah menyantap bento yang di bawanya.

"Hei, lolicon sialan. Beraninya kau mengganggu pacarku, hah!"

Teriak Kakak kelas tersebut dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya lagi.

Chouji hanya memandangi si kakak kelas dengan bingung. 'apa maksudmu dengan pacar?' pikirnya.

"Apa-apaan wajah bodoh itu."

Si kakak kelas berniat melayangkan tinjunya tapi dihentikan oleh seorang siswi. Chouji mengenalinya sebagai siswi terpopuler disekolah nya, Samui.

"Temujin-senpai, tolong jangan bermain kekerasan. Ini pasti hanya salah paham saja."

"Betul-betul."

Chouji hanya menggumamkan kata itu pelan jika keras pasti dia dipukuli lagi. Sosok Samui Chouji akui masuk sebagai murid yang tidak membullynya tapi tidak pernah membelanya kecuali saat ini.

Temujin hanya mendengus tapi Chouji menangkap mata si berandal itu menatap penuh nafsu kearah dada Samui. Seringaian tercipta diwajah si berandal tersebut membuat Chouji menyadari sesuatu.

"Heh, murid populer sepertimu kenapa repot-repot membela si gendut disana itu."

Temujin mengerling kearah teman-temannya dan kembali berkata.

"Atau mungkin Samui siswi populer ini menyukai sampah otaku menjijikkan ini?"

"Wah wah, ini berita tak terduga."

Dengan cepat suasana berubah dibawah kendali Temujin dan teman-temannya. Mengandalkan berita-berita mengenai kasus pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan 'otaku' yang merebak dimasyarakat.

Seluruh siswa di kelas Chouji segera melupakan rasa simpati pada Chouji yang dipukul Temujin dan mulai memandang rendah Chouji. Beberapa siswi membujuk Samui untuk tidak ikut campur dan beberapa memaki Chouji.

Temujin dan teman-temannya tertawa senang mereka mulai mengompori siswa lain dan membuat semakin menjadi.

"Kalian.."

Samui mengepalkan tangannya tidak menyangka dengan sikap teman sekelasnya. Sementara Chouji hanya tersenyum kecut dan menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Nah, sekarang..."

Temujin bergerak maju kearah Chouji salah satu tangannya bersiap menjambak rambutnya.

"...Kuhajar kau gendut brengsek."

_'Menjengkelkan.'_

Dalam pikiran yang lain mereka membayangkan Chouji akan berakhir disiksa habis-habisan oleh Temujin namun yang mereka lihat berbanding terbalik.

Salah satu tangan Chouji menggapai kaki kursi didekatnya bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang dijambak.

"Aku memang gendut dan otaku..."

Tangannya dengan cepat mengayunkan kursi yang dipegangnya menghantam Wajah Temujin yang terkejut.

"...Tapi bukan pengecut yang bisa kau tindas."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah adegan baku hantam satu lawan tiga antara Chouji dan Temujin cs.

Pada akhirnya Chouji dan Temujin cs berakhir di ruangan bimbingan konseling, Temujin cs mendapat skorsing selama sebulan dan Chouji mengingat dirinya akan segera pindah hanya mendapat hukuman ringan lari keliling lapangan.

"Aaahh, beri aku air sialan."

Chouji yang baru saja berlari tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi disamping lapangan. Tangan kanannya mengipasi wajahnya yang merah membara sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak sekuat tenaga merogoh tas disampingnya untuk mengambil botol minumnya.

"Habis _njing_."

Disaat tangannya berhasil mengambil botol minumnya dan berniat meminumnya hanya kekosongan yang tenggorokan pemuda gemuk itu rasakan.

"Aahh, capek. Males. Dingin!"

Dingin? Kulit lehernya merasakan dingin yang menyegarkan dan saat pemuda gemuk itu menoleh kesamping dia menemukan sang Idola sekolah Samui tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Kerja bagus, Akimichi-kun."

"O-oh."

'_Emilia-tan.'_

Chouji menerima sodoran botol minuman pic*ri sambil melirik kanan-kiri dengan waspada. Tawa kecil dapat Chouji dengar berasal dari Samui.

"Tak perlu waspada begitu. Lagipula aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan anak-anak."

Samui membalikkan badannya dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Chouji dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai ketemu disekolah setelah skorsingmu habis, Akimichi-kun."

Samui berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chouji yang bengong mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Akimichi Chouji, pindahan dari SMA 1 di Tokyo, hobiku menonton anime, membaca manga, novel dan bermain game-"

Chouji dapat mendengar bisik-bisik antar murid dihadapannya tapi dia tak mengindahkan dan melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Alasan aku pindah karena aku dibully dan disiksa disana, karena tak terima aku balik menghajar dan berakhir disini. Terima kasih."

"O-oh. Baiklah Akimichi-kun, kamu dapat duduk di bangku yang kosong dibelakang."

Chouji mengangguk dan berjalan kearah bangkunya ada siswa yang melihatnya takut dan ada yang tersenyum cerah.

Chouji sengaja mengatakan alasan dia pindah untuk menghindari pembullyan yang akan datang. Chouji yang lemah lembut sudah hilang brengsek.

"Hei, hei Akimichi."

Saat jam pelajaran kedua berakhir dan dilanjut pada istirahat pertama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik menghampirinya.

Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, sepertimu aku juga suka anime lho."

_'Trik murahan.'_

Bukan pertama kali ada yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Awalnya mengatakan mereka sehobi kemudian menjelaskan sekilas anime yang dia suka yang namanya dia ketahui dari iklan internet kemudian Chouji akan diminta menyebutkan anime kesukaan secara mendetail dan berakhir dengan tawa mengejek dan saat itulah dia sadar sudah ditipu.

"Benarkah?"

Kiba mengangguk kemudian menjelaskan anime-anime yang disukainya bahkan anime musiman yang sedang diikutinya saat ini.

Tanpa diduga keduanya mengikuti beberapa anime yang sedang tayang saat ini membuat Chouji dengan semangat membahas beberapa hal dari anime yang keduanya ikuti.

"Ugh, kau tahu. Salah satu anime yang kusuka itu saat si MC dengan polosnya bicara omong kosong soal perdamaian-"

"-scene pertarungan terbaik Ina*o vs Sla*** menurutku adalah pertarungan di luar angkasa."

"-Kau tau versi animasi dari SAWO kurang mantap dari versi light novel nya."

Tanpa Chouji duga Kiba tidak berniat menipunya dan benar-benar Otaku sepertinya. Dalam hati Chouji bersujud minta maaf kepada Kiba karena traumanya di masa lalu.

Sudah semingguan Chouji pindah sekolah walau niatnya ingin pindah ke tempat kakeknya tetapi karena insiden yang terjadi dia hanya mendapat izin untuk bersekolah dikota tetangga tempat pamannya berada dan merupakan tempat dia mengajar juga.

Tanpa dia duga disekolah barunya ini dia mendapat teman sehobi dan tak ada pembullyan. Beberapa siswa yang punya kegemaran membaca pun selalu bertanya adakah novel yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Chouji merasa keputusannya pindah sekolah adalah hal yang benar walau harus dilewati dengan insiden baku hantam dengan kakak kelasnya.

Persahabatannya dengan Kiba pun terjalin erat. Setiap pulang/pergi sekolah keduanya tak pernah ragu bersikap layaknya Chuunibyou.

Sampai suatu hari, sehari sebelum Valentine day dikelas Chouji yang masih menunggu wali kelas datang untuk mengabsen dikagetkan dengan rumor murid pindahan di kelas mereka.

"Salam kenal semuanya, nama saya Raikage Samui. Pindahan dari SMA 1 Tokyo dan mulai hari ini akan bersekolah disini."

"Hei, Chouji. Samui itu murid dari sekolah lamamu juga?"

Pada saat istirahat makan siang seperti biasa Chouji, Kiba dan beberapa temannya akan segera menduduki atap sekolah mencegahnya dari invasi para siswa/i yang berpacaran.

"Huum."

Chouji memasukkan tempura kedalm mulutnya diikuti beberapa kali sumpitan pada nasi. Kiba tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Chouji yang membuat yang ditepuk merinding dan menggeser duduknya.

"Samui itu,... Itu kan...yang itu... Eee..."

"Dia idola sekolah dan sepertinya akan menjadi idola disini juga."

Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Samui memiliki kecantikan layaknya seorang idol.

"Bapaknya orang militer lho."

"Uhuk uhuk."

Kiba dan yang lain terbatuk mengetahui fakta tersebut, mereka membayangkan bagaimana nasib seorang pemuda yang ingin mengajak Samui pergi kencan dan dihadapkan dengan pria berotot yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Raikage-san pindah sekolah?"

Tanya pemuda disamping kiri Kiba, Shino. Pemuda lainnya yang duduk disamping kanan Kiba, Shikamaru hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bodoh, pastinya sang putri datang untuk si kodok yang menolongnya kan."

Kiba dan Shino ikut tertawa, Chouji sendiri sudah buka-bukaan mengenai insiden yang dialaminya sehari sebelum pindah sekolah.

"Habiskan makan kalian atau akan kulahap semuanya."

"Che, gendut jika kau makan sebanyak itu kapan kau langsingnya, hah?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku gendut turunan."

Keesokan harinya Chouji mendapati sepucuk surat di kolong mejanya, membuat dirinya merinding dan panas-dingin untuk sesaat.

Dia menoleh kesana-sini berharap para sahabatnya tidak melihatnya mendapatkan surat keramat tersebut.

Dan disinilah Chouji berada ditempat legend untuk adegan pernyataan cinta di atap sekolah. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang bahkan bajunya pun sudah basah karena keringat.

"Akimichi-kun, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Huh?"

Chouji menoleh dan mendapati Samui yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"A-anu Raikage-san?"

Chouji dibuat terbengong mendapati Samui-lah yang mengiriminya surat tersebut. Merasa ragu Chouji menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan tak ada kesalahan.

"Ada apa Akimichi-kun? Yang mengirimimu surat itu aku."

"Uhuk."

Chouji terbatuk dan memandang Samui dengan gelisah. Merasa jika ini semua salah dia menganggap bahwa Samui akan mengerjainya lagi.

"Kamu tahu, Akimichi-kun."

Samui bergerak mendekati Chouji yang kini menempel pada pagar pembatas atap.

"Menurutku memberi cokelat di hari Valentine bukan berarti sebagai tanda cinta antar pasangan."

Samui mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda membuat Chouji melotot tak percaya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar. Yang dia tahu warna pink berarti tanda cinta.

"Akimichi-kun, kamu bisa jatuh lho."

"Uuhh."

Samui menyerahkan kotak yang dikeluarkannya kepada Chouji yang bengong. Seolah menyadari sesuatu Samui mulai menjelaskan arti dari pilihan warnanya pada kotak berisi coklat tersebut.

"Warna pink bukan hanya tanda cinta tapi juga tanda kasih sayang, persahabatan dan niat baik."

"Akimichi-kun, sebelum insiden yang terjadi dulu. Temujin-senpai selalu menggodaku bahkan mencoba melecehkanku."

"Bukan hanya itu, beberapa siswi dari kelas lainpun juga berakhir diganggunya. Ayahku memiliki sedikit pengaruh pada pihak sekolah dan berkat insiden aku menggunakan pengaruh ayahku untuk menekan pihak sekolah dan mengeluarkannya."

"Wah."

"Maafkan aku, Akimichi-kun. Saat itu aku menggunakanmu untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut."

Samui membungkuk 90 derajat membuat Chouji melongo memperhatikan benda bulat yang menggelantung.

"Uhm, Raikage-san. Aku tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi, tolong angkat kepalamu Karena_ itu akan bahaya."_

"Akimichi-kun ternyata mesum juga."

"Aku pria tulen."

Chouji menggaruk pipi gempalnya yang kini berwarna merah. Samui hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu terimalah coklat-ku ini sebagai tanda niat baikku dalam meminta maaf dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Oh iya. Aku suka coklat kok."

"Aku tahu kok. Akimichi-kun pada valentine tahun lalu juga memborong semua coklat di toko dekat sekolah kan."

"Uhuk."

"Itu juga alasan kenapa kamu dibenci lho."

Chouji kembali terbatuk mendengarnya dia tak menyangka hal remeh seperti itu membuat siswi satu sekolah membencinya.

"_Jaa Matta ne_, Akimichi-kun."

Samui meninggalkan atap sekolah dan Chouji hanya menatapnya sampai menghilang. Kemudian Chouji menatap kotak coklat ditangannya, membukanya dan mencicipi satu.

"Enak."

Dia tak menyangka coklat pertama yang diterimanya berasal dari seorang idola sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang satu ini.**

**Jangan lupa follow IG : bila ingin ikut gabung di grup wa Fanfiction Indonesia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Versi hentai-nya menyusul awokwokwok :v**


End file.
